james_lost_episode_creepypastasfandomcom-20200215-history
Phineas and Ferb Unknown Episode Part 2
(I would make this as an edit to part 1, but since this is very much different then the first story, and since it would gain more popularity, I made it it's own pasta. Enjoy!) Well, I did more research. Turns out, I'm not insane. The episode IS real, and because I found a person on the Internet who watched the entire episode, and explained it to me. According to him/her, the episode was seperated among four different stories. It was the introducer to the Japanese crowd according to his/her research, but was hacked by some other person. This person didn't give me his/her name, gender, age, nothing. I asked him/her about the first two stories, the plane crash and Ferbs massacre (My personal names as I don't know any Japanese, so I didn't understand the title cards). He/She confirmed those two episodes and said that the real episode that was supposed to be made before being edited into the unknown episode, was about the family actually visiting Japan, with only one original voice actor: Richard O'Brian, the voice of the dad. I'll call the person "Greg". This is Greg's explanation: "The episode was a four parter, showing death in four different ways: Technical Tragedy (Plane Crash), Murder (Ferb's Massacre), Natural Tragedy, and finally, Suicide. Each segment lasted about 5 minutes and it often involved music playing. I'm a fan of horror, so while watching the first two parts of the episode (Mentioned in part 1), I decided to continue on, all the while searching up the episode on my trusty IPod Touch. The episode was on the list of episodes, the date was around Feburary, 2011, but if you search it up now, it's not going to show up, which is a pain. Anyways, I learned a little more about the episode by looking through the Internet, but I had to go through hundreds of pages before hand. All the information I had told you was based on several of the creators, animators, and, that's right, some of the people who actually edited the episode to what it is today. They didn't give to much away, as they are wanted in Japan for intellectual torture of minors (The episode was THAT bad). They were the ones who said the episode was based on deaths. They didn't reveal why they did it, or how, but I guess that's a totally different story. Back to the episode, part 3 started the same ways as they others started, with the white text over the black backround, and in Japanese. The episode, suprisingly, started normally, with the regular music, color, everything. The audio completly stopped after the regular intro music though. You could see Phineas and Ferb talking, but with no audio, I'm guessing about what they wanted to do that day, as they usually do. What I found weird though was the entire family died in the first part, and everyone except Ferb died in the second. So, it's obvious there's no continous story going on between these secions. It's pretty normal though, except the no audio, but than it takes a turn for the worst as Ferb seems to point away from the screen, which on the other side, has a Tornado fast approaching the house. You see Phineas and Ferb run towards a storm shelter in the ground (Which never appeared before or after this episode) and while they run past the driveway, you see Candace and the parents run too. Perry is no where to be seen. Candace then outruns everyone, as the tornado seemingly grows closer. Candace than enters the shelter, and locks the doors, leaving the rest of the family. You see while Candace is closing the doors, you see as the camera is in the shelter, Phineas almost enter the shelter, but Candace closes it just in time. Let me take a moment to say the amination is quite amazing, looked HD. You see the trailer for the new Phineas and Ferb movie? Yeah, the animation's like that, except better. The rest of the camera angles are in the shelter, with sounds heard of the storm brewing and screams from the family, which is the first sound of the section. Candace holds the doors closed and somehow, she opens the door after a few seconds, and the wind has died down a lot, and she walks over to her house, now completly wrecked. The episode finally ends there. To tell you the truth, that was one of my favorite Phineas and Ferb episodes, even though that section was only 5 minutes long. It wasn't as violent as the first two, but you felt tragedy. The first two were lifeless and cruel. The third was, in my opinion, brilliant. Call me crazy, but if that was a short movie, it be in the top 50, no doubt. Finally, we come to part 4, which, let me tell you, is extremely vague. The regular Japanese text appears, followed by a photo of Candaces face, which lasts a few seconds, and then somewhat realistic blood runs down her left eye. It then cuts to Phineas and Ferb sitting below there usual tree, with extremly quiet audio, but the audio is existant. They're just sitting down, with the music playing extremely quietly, and nothing really happens that much at first. It's just Phineas lying down on the tree and Ferb looking at him anxiously, like he was expecting him to do something. Then, the mom comes out of the house while the camera is panned toward the door, and she screams something that's very hard to make out, as it's so quiet. It cuts to Phineas and Ferb running toward the house, very quickly and hastlily. It then cuts to the same picture of Candace as before, as what looks like some sort of gun in the hand. Just before it comes in full view, it cuts to a video of Phineas, carrying Candace's lifeless body into the woods. He's wearing different clothing and has a sense of depression in his eyes, but contentment. He also has a shovel right below Candace, which is only in view when he put's Candace down. He digs a hole, but instead of showing the hole digging, it just slowly cuts into when he's done. He throws Candaces body into the hole and just when he's about to fill it up, a siren is heard. Phineas runs away, but the camera angle is fixed near the hole. The siren was either an ambulance or police, but I'm guessing police as Phineas had ran away. The episode has some Japanese text, which I quickly wrote down as I had paper on stand by while watching the episode. It said: Death is a part of life, but violence shouldn't be - Creator. The episode then ends there. It wasn't very brutal, but it still didn't deserve to air. None of this did, even if I did like a part of it. Luckily, little to no children saw it that day. It's unknown how the episode made it pass censorship." Ladies and gentleman, I have now found out the entire episode and it's past. I have no proof. I have never seen this episode, but if YOU do, check out my account, which I'll sign this story so you know it. If you have a chance, don't watch the episode. I certainly wont, but just please give me a link or screencaps, definitly screencaps, any proof would be great. Thanks for reading my story, comment, check out part one, and PLEASE find links, screencaps, anything. It would help. Category:Lost Episodes Category:From The Creepypasta Wiki Category:Deletion Log Refugees